Cortex Vortex
This article is about the machine. For the level of the same name, see Cortex Vortex (level). The Cortex Vortex is a mind control device built by Dr. Neo Cortex that forces animals already subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to become Cortex's mindless slaves. ''Crash Bandicoot The Cortex Vortex's first appearance was in the original ''Crash Bandicoot game. It was designed to make any creature exposed to it obey Cortex completely, and when combined with the Evolvo-Ray, it could also create an army of mutant soldiers for world conquest. The interior of the Cortex Vortex is lined with television screens that spin around the subject like a vortex. The screens then broadcast and feed signals directly into the subject's brain, theoretically turning them into Cortex's mindless slave. However, the Vortex was still at the prototype stage, and while it did imprint some loyalty to Cortex on its mutant subjects (at least until later games), it also gave them distinct personalities due to the signals the machine broadcasts (Ripper Roo became a giggling maniac, Koala Kong a flexing narcissist, and Pinstripe Potoroo a trigger-happy paranoid). Despite all this, Cortex insisted on using it on his newest mutant, Crash Bandicoot who was to lead his "Cortex Commandos" as their General to world domination. However, the machine rejected Crash, who used the opportunity to escape the castle. Cortex deemed his experiment with Crash a failure and was going to subject Tawna Bandicoot to the Vortex instead. However, Crash arrived in time to stop Cortex by somehow burning down his castle, which presumably destroyed the Cortex Vortex, and saved Tawna. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Immediately after the events of the first game, Cortex discovered a new power source he could use to succeed in his plans: Crystals. After spending a year building a new and improved Cortex Vortex (one which would be big enough to enslave the planet), his new right-hand man, Dr. N. Gin informs him that he has only found the "Master Crystal" and that 25 more "Slave Crystals" are needed to fully power the machine. With no other operatives to assist him, Cortex tricks Crash into gathering the crystals, claiming that it will help the world survive a solar flux that has enough power to tear the Earth apart. However, when Crash gathers all 25 crystals, Coco manages to reveal Cortex's true intentions: to harness the solar flux's energy with the crystals then use it to power his new Cortex Vortex and brainwash the entire world. His lies exposed, Cortex tries to escape with the crystals to the Cortex Vortex, but Crash defeats him and leaves him stranded in deep space. Afterwards, Crash gave the 42 Gems he gathered to Dr. Nitrus Brio who then used them to destroy the Cortex Vortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The Cortex Vortex had a very minor, but important role in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. A piece of the Vortex (the space station that was attached to it) plummeted down to Earth, colliding with an ancient temple and freeing the evil Uka Uka from his imprisonment. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In addition to a level in the last warp room being named Cortex Vortex, the spaceship in which Cortex's meeting is held in at the beginning of the game is likely to be a newly-built Cortex Vortex. Upon creating, and then empowering, his super weapon (which later is revealed to be Crunch Bandicoot), it is likely that Dr. Neo Cortex used this newly-built Cortex Vortex to brainwash his super weapon into a slave. Crash of The Titans Though it didn't appear, more on its construction was revealed. According to one Ratnician, after Uka Uka met Cortex, he gave Cortex some of his Mojo to aid in his plans for world conquest. Later on, Cortex and N. Brio had used the Mojo to build the original Cortex Vortex. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The original Cortex Vortex is seen in the remastered version of the game ''Crash Bandicoot and the second Vortex is seen in its sequels. They both served the same purposes as the original games. Manga The Cortex Vortex appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken known as the Base Station. It's designed to resemble the Cortex Vortex Space Station from Crash Bandicoot 2, but it's much smaller. It has the Vortex Dome on a flat surface with a ray gun that looks like the Evolvo Ray. N. Gin controls the ship while Cortex is out helping Crash get the Power Stones to power the laser cannon. Gallery cortex vortex interior concept.jpg|Concept art of the interior of the vortex. Crash8.png|The Cortex Vortex on the Main Menu from a Prototype of Crash Bandicoot. Page 077.PNG|The Cortex Vortex Space Station as it appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Vortex earth.jpg|Wreckage of the Cortex Vortex soaring towards Earth. N._Brio_Raises_Crash_into_the_Vortex.png|The Cortex Vortex in the remastered Crash 1 intro from N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214345.jpg|Crash in the vortex in N. Sane Trilogy as it malfunctions. CortexVortex2Remaster.png|The Cortex Vortex space station from Cortex Strikes Back in N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *The Cortex Vortex can be seen in a portrait in the level War of the Whirls in Crash of the Titans. *A level in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex is also called Cortex Vortex. *After defeating Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 2, the Naughty Dog logo can be seen on one of its wings. *The device has a very poor success rate, as nearly all of its subjects have abandoned Cortex's plans or even outright betrayed him at some point. *In a prototype of the first game, the Main Menu shows Tawna being sent into the Cortex Vortex. *Curiously, Tiny Tiger, despite supposedly working for N. Brio at the time, has a personalised boss lair inside the Cortex Vortex Space Station in the second game. In a twist of irony, Tiny would later prove more loyal to Cortex than any actual subject of the Vortex itself. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (cameo)'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash of the Titans (mentioned)'' fr:Cortex Vortex it:Cortex Vortex Category:Machines Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy